marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
"Spider-Girl" (Mutant/Spider Clone) (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School student body) | Relatives = Miles Warren (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, New York; New York City | Gender = Female | Height = "30 foot-tall" | Height2 = (in spider-form) | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (at least in spider-form)Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (in human form); Brown fur (in spider-form)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Giant spider-form with human eyes (five eyes, fur, multiple legs, fangs, spider-hooks, etc) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly student | Education = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning (incomplete) | Origin = Clone with human, spider and mutant DNA | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Christopher Yost; Paco Medina | First = Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16 | Last = Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16 | Quotation = If he doesn't know already, Beast will learn soon enough. The girl has the mind of a newborn because she was most likely born yesterday. She's a clone. | QuoteSource = Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16 | Speaker = Spider-Man ("Peter Parker" / Otto Octavius) | HistoryText = Origin After breaking into one of Mister Sinister's laboratories, the Jackal used his works and samples to create a new clone: a blonde female with both mutant and spider DNA, granted with eye beams, and shape-shifting allowing her to take a giant spider form. Rampaging in New York A new born and consequently non-sentient, he released her in New York City in the following days as a test, where she went rampaging in her arachnid form. She quickly clashed with the Police Anti-Spider-Man patrols, who were quickly backed up by "Spider-Man himself". Spider-Man was joined a few instants later by the X-Men, claiming the case as she was believed to be a mutant. Octavius managed to defeat her with the help of Storm. Beast was able to determine her hybrid origin and stated she wasn't a mutant although she had mutant DNA, and Rachel Summers detected her lack of memories and consciousness, giving a trail to her origin to Octavius, while the X-Men were thinking (and doubting) that this was the work of their foe Mister Sinister. Jean Grey School She was ultimately taken into the custody of the X-Men, presumably to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, but was eventually flunked out.Tom Brevoort's statement | Powers = A human clone with spider and mutant DNA, she was granted with many powers: * Arachnine Form Shape-shifting: She was able to turn herself into a giant Argiope aurantia, a garden spider, but with only five giant human eyes, granting her the following powers: ** Wall-Crawling ** Mucus Spitting: She was able to spit a purple substance with an unknown purpose. ** Biological/Organic Webbing Generation * Eyes Beams: She was able to fire optic blast through her five eyes in spider-form. It is unknown what control she has on her shape-shifting power, and if she possess all or part of her powers in human form, but she couldn't assume her spider-form once knocked out. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like any spider, she is sensitive to changes in air pressure, which can put it into shock if the pressure is changed rapidly enough. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After being scanned by Shi'ar technology by the Beast, McCoy concluded that this clone had three separate types of DNA strands operating inside her. * Asked about her whereabouts, Tom Brevoort stated that she had been flunked out of the Jean Grey School. It is unknown if that happened or if Brevoort was joking (although coming from Brevoort, the joke remains a realistic option). As far, this character hasn't been seen either as an X-Man or a student on-panel. Origin of her DNA * As she was a blonde female clone created by the Jackal, it is speculated by fans that she was in fact a clone of Gwen Stacy, as the Jackal had a Gwen Stacy fetish, although it was not stated explicitly that she was one. Otto Octavius, in possession of Parker's memories, upon noticing the girl's blond hair, commented: "I don't know much about this Sinister person, but judging by the color of that girl's hair, there is someone else that could very well be responsible for this," alluding to the Jackal's Gwen fetish. ** If so, she bears similarities with Spider-Woman of Earth-65, another spider-powered version of Gwen Stacy. * Another hypothesis is that her mutant strand came from Cyclops: ** The clone has brown eyes and was able to fire red eye beams, like Scott Summers. ** The Jackal had also broken into Sinister's facility to exploit his DNA records and samples, and Mister Sinister is known to be obsessed with the Summers' genome. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Wallcrawling Category:Giant Monsters Category:Multiple Legs Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Organic Webbing Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adhesive Category:Mutant/Spider Hybrids Category:Jean Grey School student